


Making It Count

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Kara and Lee try to make their last night before the Cain assassination mission count.





	

Kara sighed as Lee's arms encircled her, and she took a breath. She could feel the muscles in her back relax for the first time since Adama had made his _request_. Her throat went dry as she thought about what she'd been asked to do. Lee, too. Before she knew it the words were slipping out in a whisper against his neck.

"I don't know what I was gonna do if you said no."

Lee pulled back suddenly, his eyes locking on hers, a trace of a rueful smile on his face. "It's a good thing I can't say no to you, then."

He was kidding, she knew that, but the words sparked something in her brain, and the next thing Kara knew she was leaning in, tilting her head up and brushing Lee’s lips with her own.

He didn't move. So she did it again, her hands sliding up to cup his neck, lips pressing a little harder. This time, he pulled away, a question in his voice. "Kara? What are you doing?"   
  
"I thought that was kind of obvious."   
  
He flushed and his head tilted. "But...why?"   
  
Kara took a deep breath, determined eyes fixing on his. "This is it, Lee. You know that, right? This mission is FUBAR. We...” her voice shook slightly, “we're not gonna come back from this."   
  
A crease bisected his brow and the look in his eyes was uncertain. "Don't say that, Kara." But then he was frowning and the uncertainty changed to something else. Fear, maybe. Or regret.   
  
That was what hardened her resolve. Kara Thrace regretted a few things in her life. But this didn't have to be one of them. "If this is our last night, Lee," she swallowed hard, wondering if he would deny it--this frakked up thing that had always been there between them--still, "don't you think we should make it count?"   
  
He stared at her for a minute. Long enough to make Kara's shoulders slump, then, just as she was about to turn away, his arms tightened around her, and Lee just nodded slowly. Something snapped deep inside and Kara had just enough time to realize it was her perpetual resistance to this man, cultivated over time and honed to a hard little pit in her stomach, before Lee pressed his mouth to hers and the relief washed through her.   
  
Despite the urgency of their situation, the kiss was slow, lingering. His lips parted hers, his tongue stealing in to lick at her mouth. Lee’s hands were on her cheeks now, and hers were buried in his hair. All she could think about was getting closer, closer, closer as if she could climb into his skin and be safe there.   
  
Kara reached down, her fingers pulling at the buttons of his jacket and stripping it off. Lee started a beat behind, but his fingers were quicker than hers and he tugged her jacket off her arms just a few seconds later. His hands slid under her tanks instantly, his mouth only breaking away to pull them up over her head. This time Kara followed suit, his tanks dropping to the floor over hers, even as his lips found her neck.   
  
Lee trailed his tongue over a sensitive spot and she gasped, so he did it again. Kara shivered, her hands running up and down his back. Her brain felt hazy, dazed with pleasure, so it took a few minutes of looking at it over his shoulder to realize they'd forgotten to dog the hatch. 

She pushed him backwards, his head snapping up even as Kara crowded him back against the door. She pressed her hips into him and arched her back, reaching up to pull her sports bra off, then she leaned over and tied it quickly around the hatch wheel.   
  
Lee was watching her from under raised brows. "Nice trick."   
  
Kara straightened up again, leaning into his hands, which were covering her breasts now, and grinding her hips hard against his groin. She could feel him straining against her thigh already and winked. "Mmm. I've got a few more I could show you."   
  
She reached down, popping open the buttons on his fly and slid a hand down his stomach, her fingers trailing lightly over the neat line of hair below his navel. Kara closed her hand around him and he groaned. His skin was hot to the touch and she leaned in pressing her mouth to his chest as she stroked him. Lee's hands tightened on her breasts, thumbs flicking at the nipples and her body strummed with pleasure. 

Sliding down, her lips trailed over his torso, tongue flicking at his abs. She pressed a kiss high on his hip then rained more down the hollow under cut muscles. Kara was perfectly sober, but she felt drunk, intoxicated just by the taste of him, and she wanted more. So she braced one hand on his thigh and circled the length of him with the other, pushing forward and taking him into her mouth. She could hear Lee let out a long whistling exhale as her lips closed over him, sliding down on his length till he was buried in the wet heat of her mouth.   
  
Kara stroked him with her hand and mouth as Lee gasped out stuttering cries above her. She tightened her lips, cheeks hollowing as she increased the suction and speed, and his hands gripped her shoulders hard. "Stop! Kara, stop." She slipped her mouth off him and Lee pulled her up to him, panting hard. "Gods, I need you now." His hands tore at her waistband and she squirmed quickly out of the clothing, until they were bare and he turned, pressing her up against the door.   
  
She wound her arms around his neck and Lee slid his hands under her thighs, lifting her till he was pressing against her entrance. He rocked against her once, twice, and she moaned and shifted higher, and then suddenly he was there, pushing inside, filling her slowly, and the bliss of it cancelled everything else out for a second. She didn't see anything or hear anything, she could only feel for one solitary, simple moment. 

All the guilt and carefulness, recrimination and doubt, all of it fled in a second and Kara wondered suddenly how the frak they'd managed _not to do this_ for the better part of a year. Because suddenly it seemed crystal clear that they were meant to do this. Born to do this maybe.   
  
Lee was watching her, awareness and something she might even be foolish enough to call love in his eyes, and she figured he wondered too. She caught his mouth in a kiss and they rocked together, slow and sure and all of it _familiar_ in some way she couldn't explain. Her arousal spiraled higher as they came together again and again, until finally she spun out, stars behind her eyelids and his name on her lips. Lee followed, right on her six as always, body bucking hard as he pulsed into her, murmuring his pleasure against her neck.   
  
They stilled finally and she dropped her feet to the floor, the rest of her body sagging down too, as Lee withdrew and her shaky legs gave way. He slid down next to her and the room was quiet save for the sound of their breathing.   
  
Anxiety swept over Kara suddenly, with the absence of skin on skin. It had been an impulsive thing and she sure as hell didn't regret it, but it occurred to her that Lee—cautious, careful Lee—just might. Even if he probably wouldn’t have much time for regrets at all. She chanced a glance at him, but his eyes were shut as he breathed, and Kara shifted, ready to roll away and grab her clothes, when she felt a strong arm encircle her waist and jerk her back against sweaty skin.   
  
Lee pressed a kiss under her earlobe and his voice was low enough to send shivers down her spine when he said, "So, I'm not sure of the protocol for this kind of situation. Is a 'Now I can die a happy man' joke totally inappropriate here or what?"   
  
A laugh burbled up in her throat unbidden and turned into a stream of helpless giggles borne from some combination of relief, euphoria, and hysteria. She turned to Lee and kissed him, and when she pulled back, Kara realized she felt none of the crushing guilt or remorseful apprehension she'd always thought she’d struggle with at this—undoubtedly inevitable—moment. Lee was smiling at her and the night was young, tomorrow seeming a world away, and for once, she just felt...free.


End file.
